The Art of Moving On
by Slytherin - Fanatic 911
Summary: It's been a year since Satoshi has left Azumano and Daisuke realizes that it's time to move on. Could be read as a follow on to Fuyuyasumi, but could be read on its own as well. Pairing: DaisukeXRiku


Slytherin – Fanatic 911: Howdy Y'all! Here I am with another D N Angel oneshot! I hope you enjoy this one as much as you guys have enjoyed my others! Although, since this one is DaisukeXRiku some of my fans *coughApplemonstercough* may not _enjoy _this one. Anyway, just a little back story for this oneshot: this oneshot is set when Daisuke and Riku are just entering their second year of high school and for people who have read Fuyuyasumi and Junai Angels this is set a year after Fuyuyasumi and about three years before Junai Angels. Now, Frizzle!

Frizzle: Yes! Good evening to all the wonderful readers who are checking out this fantastic story and a special hello to the wonderful Applemonster~! I would also like to thank Slytherin's wonderful friend (who shall be left unnamed) for coming up with the title for this beautiful story! I hope you all enjoy this wonderful oneshot! Now, it's been a year since Satoshi has left Azumano and Daisuke realizes that it's time to move on. Could be read as a follow on to Fuyuyasumi, but could be read on its own as well. Pairing: DaisukeXRiku. Disclaimer: Slytherin – Fanatic 911 does not own D N Angel but she does own her own character, Sayuri (Satoshi-kun's twin sister). Now… LET THE READING BEGIN!

* * *

><p>Daisuke looked out the window and felt tears sting his eyes. It had been just over a year since Satoshi had left Azumano with Sayuri and Krad. It had been hard; living every day knowing that one person you loved and wanted to see, was not there and hated you. It had pained Daisuke greatly. A sort of shell had formed around him. He still went to school as normal, he still hung out with his friends, Takeshi, Riku and Risa, but he didn't connect with them. He didn't connect with anyone anymore, not with his family or even Dark.<p>

A voice rang in Daisuke's ears but he didn't respond to it. He knew that it was just Riku, worried as usual. Ever since she and Takeshi had broken up a few months ago, she had been trying to get Daisuke to ask her out. On some occasions she even tried seducing him, knowing that Daisuke was immune to it.

A light kiss on the cheek brought Daisuke back to his senses and he looked at Riku with shock evident on his face. "Riku-san, please don't do that."

Riku leaned back from Daisuke and lightly touched his arm. In the last year, despite everything that had happened, Daisuke had matured greatly. His voice had cracked (?), his hair had become less spiky and more flat and his boyish charm had disappeared and was replaced with maturity. More than ever now, Riku longed to be with Daisuke. He was becoming a man and was more eligible now than ever.

"Daisuke-kun, I know that the last year was hard on you, but you have to snap out of whatever trance you're in! _They_ aren't gonna come back. They've probably moved on anyway. You have to move on as well now, Daisuke-kun. Get yourself a girlfriend and think about settling down. There are more than a few girls who think you're attractive now," Riku said, her eyes becoming hard. Despite the fact that had a bad break up, she secretly hoped that Daisuke would pick her. She didn't want to date anyone else but Daisuke.

Daisuke looked up into Riku's hard, brown eyes and sighed. He knew that she was right. It was time to move on, time to get a girlfriend, or if that didn't satisfy Daisuke, even a boyfriend. But for some reason, he didn't want to move on. He didn't want to start thinking about 'settling down', as Riku put it. He just wanted Satoshi to come back. He wanted Satoshi to come back so he could hold him, and apologize and hope for both of their sakes that he, Satoshi, would forgive him, Daisuke. But that, of course, was too much to hope for. Daisuke was realistic and knew that if he wanted to see Satoshi again, then he would have to find Satoshi himself. And that would be difficult.

Riku studied Daisuke for a moment before standing and muttering, "Please, just think about what I said. I don't like seeing you like this and I know that I'm not the only one who wants the old Daisuke-kun back."

Daisuke looked up after he heard Riku's footsteps fade away. He did need to get over Satoshi. But how? Maybe Dark could help him…

-D N Angel-

Daisuke walked into the Living Room of the Niwa Mansion and collapsed on the couch next to Dark. They both sighed in unison.

"How was your day at school?" murmured a tired Dark.

Daisuke grunted and replied, "Just like normal. Boring, and then…"

Dark looked over to Daisuke and raised an eyebrow. "And then…"

Daisuke looked over to the corner and muttered, "Riku-san… told me that I need to get a girlfriend and, eh hem, 'think about settling down'."

Dark let his eyes run over Daisuke's body and thought, (_You could get a girlfriend easily, with the way you look now._)

Daisuke frowned and thought back, (_I don't care what you think, Dark. I don't want to get girlfriend. I want to get Satoshi-kun back._)

(_I want them to come back as much as you do, Daisuke, but… you have to realize that they're not going to come back._), Dark thought, wiping his eyes.

(_I know… it's just… I want him back so much…_) Daisuke felt his eyes tearing up again. It was so hard to smile these days. He had nothing to smile for.

It was silent a while before Daisuke stood up abruptly and stalked off to his room. He always wanted to be alone. But he rarely ever was. He was always with either Riku or Dark. And when he was alone, Dark was nearly always there in his thoughts and even then, Daisuke was always thinking of Satoshi. The blunette filled his thoughts like the plague. He was always painting or sketching him.

"I love you, Satoshi-kun. Why won't you come back? I miss you. I need you," these words were murmured by the red haired as he lay down on his bed. The tears started running down his face. Daisuke sniffled before covering his face.

-D N Angel-

Riku stood outside the Niwa mansion. Her face was set. She had one purpose here and that was to force Daisuke to snap out of whatever he was in and make him get a girlfriend. Even if that girlfriend wasn't her. Breathing deeply, once, twice, Riku raised her fist and knocked at the door. A few seconds later, the butler, Argentine, opened the door and welcomed her inside.

"Daisuke-kun is up in his room," he said, walking off.

Riku nodded and closed the door behind her. She glanced around the empty hallway and walked forwards. Her footsteps echoed around the hallway. Once she got to the door to the living room, she slowly opened it and stepped inside. Emiko-chan was in the kitchen making dinner, Daiki was at the table, reading the newspaper and Kosuke was sitting on the couch reading a book. Riku said hello to them before walking up the stairs and down the hall to Daisuke's room.

She knocked once, twice, before hearing a faint, 'Come in'. Opening the door, Riku glanced around the room and saw Daisuke lying on his bed. He had tears running down is face and was holding a locket that was around his neck. Daisuke quickly sat up and wiped his face when he realized it was Riku and said, "Ri-Riku-san, wh-what're you doing here?"

Riku sat down beside Daisuke on his bed and answered, "I came to make you get a girlfriend, Daisuke-kun. I don't care who it is, I just want you to move on."

Daisuke looked down at his feet, thinking. He knew that Riku wasn't going to give up until he got a girlfriend.

"Riku-san, I…" Daisuke trailed off. A voice sounded in his head. It was Dark's.

(_Daisuke-kun. Riku-chan is right. You need to get a girlfriend. You can't just mope around the place. Your mother and father are worried as well._)

(_I- fine. I'll get a girlfriend. But it's just so you can stop worrying,_) Daisuke thought back, fiercely.

Daisuke felt Dark frown on the other end and sighed loudly. How could Dark tell him to stop moping around the place when that was all he, Dark, did all day? It was completely unfair. He had no right to tell him what to do.

Daisuke frowned and looked at Riku. Her long brown hair was shining in the light and her brown eyes were worried. Daisuke let his gaze fall to his hands, which were twisting and turning in his lap. Who was he going to ask out? That was the next question he had to ask. Riku was right, of course. More than a few girls found him attractive these days and nearly all of those girls would be more than happy to go out with him.

"Riku-san, would you go out with me?" Daisuke muttered nervously. His heart was pounding in his ears, loud and fast.

Riku recoiled in shock. Daisuke was asking her out? But why? She knew that their friendship hadn't been as close as it had been in middle school because of the way they had broken up the first time. It had been awkward for awhile, but then she and Takeshi had broken up and it had gotten easier to be around each other. She loved Daisuke and she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, but, was he sure about this, or was he just doing this to make her happy?

"Of course I'll go out with you, Daisuke-kun. But… are you sure you want to do this?" Riku asked unsurely.

"You're the one who wants me to get girlfriend. Or are you going back on your word?"

"I-no! That's not what I meant! I still do want you to get a girlfriend, but, are you sure you want it to be me?"

Daisuke nodded. He blushed a light red and leaned in.

"Yes, I'm sure. You're the only one I've been thinking about for a while now," Daisuke whispered.

Riku turned red as well and went to pull away, but Daisuke grabbed the back of her neck and kissed her. Riku slid her eyes closed and responded to the kiss.

-D N Angel-

Riku walked into the classroom the following morning and smiled widely. She looked around the class and saw Takeshi sitting on Daisuke's desk, chatting away. It had been a week since her and Daisuke had gotten together and the news had been spread quickly throughout the school. People who knew the couple were not surprised and were saying things like, 'They'd been flirting for a while now' and 'They were together in Middle School, so it's not surprising that they're together now'. Riku enjoyed all the attention and was glad that Daisuke had chosen her. He could have picked anyone else, but he had picked her.

Riku walked over to her boyfriend and hugged him. Daisuke looked up at the brunette and smiled. The smile seemed warm and inviting. He stood up briefly to kiss Riku's forehead then returned to his conversation with Takeshi.

The happiness Daisuke had once felt with Riku was not there. Yes, she was soft and warm, and yes, she had matured greatly. But, Daisuke longed for Satoshi's slim body that moulded perfectly with his, the thin, yet somewhat muscular arms, the way that Satoshi would push up his glasses and make them reflect the sunlight. The blue hair, the subtle smile, the wit, everything about Satoshi, which Daisuke wanted, was not there. Riku was okay, but she was no Satoshi.

"Yo, Daisuke! Are you there?" Takeshi's voice rang through Daisuke's ears, waking him from his thoughts.

Daisuke shook his head and smiled at his best friend. He needed to concentrate. If he spaced out too much then people would suspect something. The fact that people had been worried about Daisuke for the past year was something of a surprise for the red head. Never had he suspected that anyone, let alone people other than his family, had cared about him.

The bell rang making Takeshi jump off Daisuke's desk and over to his own. Riku followed him to her desk and sat down just as the teacher came in.

Daisuke opened his book and turned to a new page. It was going to be a long day, and Daisuke felt his attention slipping already. He picked up his pacer and idly began to copy what the teacher had written on the board.

After about a half an hour, Daisuke put his pacer down and looked down at his book. Blushing a bright red, Daisuke realized that once again he had sketched Satoshi. This time though, he had even sketched Krad, with his long, golden blonde hair flowing behind him. One thought, a forbidden thought, ran through the red head's mind.

"Beautiful," Daisuke sighed aloud. He rested his head on his hand and continued to shade in and add wings to the angel.

It was a while before he finished and examined his work. A smile graced Daisuke's lips and he decided that he had to show Dark the detailed drawing of the blonde. Of course it probably wasn't an up-to-date sketch of Krad, but it was the best he could draw, considering that he hadn't seen Krad in just over a year. The blonde's hair had probably grown longer and Krad most likely would start tying it back again.

Tears formed in Daisuke's eyes and he hurriedly wiped them away before anyone could see. If anyone saw that he, Daisuke Niwa, was crying in the middle of class then they definitely would think something's up.

-D N Angel-

Risa looked around the grounds of the high school and sighed. All was right in the world. She had her boyfriend, Takeshi, and Riku had her boyfriend, Daisuke. Nothing could possibly go wrong. She felt Takeshi put an arm around her and Risa leaned into the touch. Finally, after so long, everything was right again between the four friends.

"Daisuke, is there something wrong?" Takeshi looked over at his best friend with a curious look on his face.

Daisuke turned to the brunette and replied, "Ah… no, maybe, ye-no. There isn't. Why do you ask, Saehara?"

Takeshi frowned. "Daisuke, I've known you long enough to know when something is wrong. Now spit it out."

Daisuke flushed a light red and looked away. He considered something for a moment before saying, "Riku-san. Would you mind coming over to my place tonight?"

Riku looked at her boyfriend enquiringly, but nodded and replied, "When do you want me over?"

"About seven. If that's okay."

Riku nodded again and thought, _What does Daisuke-kun want?_

Daisuke examined his girlfriend and felt a twisting feeling in his stomach. He couldn't believe what he was going to do. He was going to tell Riku about Dark. It was risky, she might tell people, but he had to do it. He trusted that Riku was smart enough not to tell people, but… Daisuke wasn't certain.

The bell rang ten minutes later and the four got up to go to class. Risa headed off in one direction and Daisuke, Riku and Takeshi went off in another. When they got back to class, they sat in their appropriate seats, Takeshi near the front and Riku and Daisuke near the back. The teacher walked into the classroom and greeted them. Riku glanced at Daisuke's worried face, picked up her pacer, wrote a note and passed it to him.

_Why do you want me to come over tonight?_

Daisuke looked at the note, frowned and wrote back, _I need to tell, show, you something important._

Riku read the note and penned back hesitantly, _And what is this 'something important'?_

Daisuke, slightly annoyed by now, quickly wrote back, _I'll tell you tonight._

Riku looked at the writing and sighed. She would just have to wait to find out. There wasn't anything bad about it, but the way Daisuke was acting about, made it seem much worse than it probably was. Daisuke usually did overreact to small things and this probably was no different.

-D N Angel-

Daisuke strode nervously around the room. His heart was pounding loudly in his ears and Dark's nervous comments weren't helping.

"She doesn't like me Daisuke. You know that, so what were you thinking when you invited her over?"

Daisuke couldn't speak. He was a pale and looked as if he was going to vomit. It was about seven o'clock and Riku was going to be there at any moment. Any moment she was going to walk into the Living Room of the Niwa Mansion and see Dark sitting on the couch. It was enough to make Daisuke sick. And he certainly felt sick. His stomach was churning and it felt much too hot.

The doorbell rang. Daisuke's heart skipped a beat. That was Riku. He was sure of it. Argentine would get the door like always (Towa-chan long have given up trying to beat him to the door) and Riku would walk into the Living Room seconds later and then-

The door to the Living Room creaked open slowly. Dark stood up and faced the door. He swallowed dryly. Riku walked through the door and looked around the room. Nothing looked different. Daisuke was standing near the door and Dark was standing near the couch. Wait- Dark? What was he doing there?

"Um… Daisuke-kun, what's Dark doing here?" Riku asked tentatively.

Daisuke walked over and replied, "Riku-san, don't be alarmed. But… Dark is a part of the Niwa family…"

Shock. Riku couldn't believe it. Her suspicions that she had had since middle school were actually true. Daisuke and Dark may not have one person, like she thought, but they knew each other. Daisuke must've known Dark all this time. Every time she came over, every time she past the door next to Daisuke's room, the one that was always locked, he must've been in there. The realization that hit her was unbelievable.

"Yo-you mean, that Dark, he-" Riku started, but she got cut off by Dark himself.

"Dai-chan and I used to be one person, until just over a year ago. We were separated by means of magic," he said, looking stern.

"By means of…" Riku voice trailed off weakly.

Daisuke walked over to the brunette and put his hand on her shoulder, in a comforting way. "It's alright to be shocked. I would be surprised if you weren't. It's a lot to take in. Why don't you sit down?"

Riku nodded vaguely and sat down on one of the chairs that were around the living room table. Why was Daisuke telling her this? Dark's true identity had been unknown for centuries. Riku supposed that this would be some big family secret, and only a few trusted people outside the family would know. So did this mean that Daisuke was trusting her?

"It took me a while before I could convince my mum to tell you about Dark, but when I did, she decided that it was for the best. It-, I hope you can understand that this is not something that is usually shared with outsiders. In fact, no one, besides the Hikari family and the Niwa family, actually knows Dark's true identity," Daisuke explained, sitting beside Riku.

He knew that this would be difficult for Riku to take in, but he hoped that she would understand how important this was and how much trust he was putting in her. Daisuke knew that Riku didn't exactly like Dark, but hopefully she could accept him.

Riku took a deep breath and looked over at Dark. He was standing nervously in the middle of the room, obviously waiting for her approval. Riku took a few more deep breaths before standing up and walking over Dark. She held her head up high and looked Dark in the eye. Dark looked down at her and asked, "Yes?"

"I-" Riku started, "I know that we haven't been the best of friends in the past, but- but hopefully we can overcome that and get to know each other, properly, this time."

Dark heaved a great sigh of relief and smiled warmly at the brunette. Riku gave a small smile in return before walking back to Daisuke. Daisuke wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and thought, (_She accepts you Dark. We were afraid for nothing._)

Dark looked down at the floor and thought back, (_Yeah, you know, if she was your Sacred Maiden, then I probably wouldn't have an excuse to hang around anymore._)

A nod and Daisuke felt his eyes fill with tears. If only he had gotten Satoshi to forgive him, then he wouldn't have had to tell Riku about Dark. A murmur of 'Daisuke-kun' and the red head pulled away and replied with, "Yes, Riku-san?"

"I know that there are more things you aren't telling me, but… you can tell me in your own time, because I know that telling me about Dark, was hard for you, and you need to see if you can trust me or not," Riku said, twisting her hands.

Daisuke was surprised at Riku's response. He smiled at her and said back to her, "Don't worry Riku-san. I trust you."

Riku turned red and looked away. She heard Daisuke's deep laughter before she felt his lips on her head. Riku felt shame as she thought, _I guess… Hiwatari-chan and Hiwatari-kun moving was for the best…_

Another small smile and Riku wrapped her arms around Daisuke. Soon, soon everything would be alright…

Fin

Created by Sharna Barker


End file.
